The present invention relates to an assembly and a method for releasably and/or reversibly fastening an element to a connecting link associated with an article.
In the prior art, there are known examples of devices provided for connecting various elements to one another. For example, devices for fastening a guitar belt to a button provided on the guitar body by using a strap lock are known in the art. Fastening an awning on a truck is also known.
Furthermore, fastening arrangements known in the prior art are adapted for a limited ratio between the diameter at the end of the shaft of the arrangement and the diameter of the anchoring protrusion in which the arrangement is disposed—the prior art ratio is approximately 1:4 and is determined only by the size of the button or the connecting link.
However, there remains a need in the art for a device and method for detachable connection and simultaneous axial fixation of an element to an article, which need the present invention fulfills.